El hubiera no existe
by miss-potter92
Summary: Draco esta viviendo algo insoportable. La venganza por la muerte de Hermione arden en sus entrañas. "El hubiera no existe"...Retumban estas palabras en la cabeza de Draco. Harry se quedará helado cuando se entere lo que realmente sucedió...Dr/H Minific!


El "hubiera" no existe ((Mini fic))

_Por Michelle ((mishkrova, miss-potter92 o miiX.it!))_

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y Warner Bros._

**Dedicado**: _¡Hey Vicky! Lamento darte tu regalo de pumples hasta hoy, pero lo estaba editando…TQM y ¡¡Felicidades sis!!_

**Capitulo I La huída de Malfoy **

El frio quemaba mi pálida faz. Era de noche y un suave velo de seda acariciaba mi herida piel. Las estrellas, como pequeños luceros incandescentes en el cielo, iluminaban tenue y enfermizamente mi triste mirar. La tristeza me invadía, y ella, donde quiera que estuviese, lógicamente lo sabría. Ella me había arruinado la vida. Le había jurado amor eterno. Y qué recibí a cambio: una carta escrita con tinta roja envuelta en papel viejo. No quería abrirla, definitivamente, hasta que superara el trauma que acababa de pasar. Mis pies, hinchados, imploraban un breve descanso, mas yo, terco de nacimiento, tenía que huir de aquel sitio. El murmullo del viento arrullaba mi infeliz existencia. Mi único deseo, era irme tanto mis pies me lo permitieran.

Por ella había sido capaz de morir… o de matar si el caso lo requería. Recordar su ingrata mirada, sus hipócritas palabras y sus superfluos sentimientos hacían que la promesa que le había hecho me diera asco. La amaba y la odiaba, que dilema. Pero yo, un hombre de palabra, siempre cumplía mis promesas.

Ahí iba, con el alma destrozada y llena de veneno. ¡Maldita sea!, si no le hubiese hecho el Juramento Inquebrantable...

Mi varita temblaba en mi apretado puño. En realidad, no me importaba si era del frío, o de la maldita impotencia. El viejo sendero por el que descendía aquel valle, me obligaba a girar pocos grados mi cabeza para ver aquella mansión. La Mansión Malfoy, imponente y majestuosa…probablemente sería la última vez que vería la casa en donde nací y crecí. El hecho de que por mis venas corriera sangre Malfoy me obligaba por completo a seguir adelante. Mi madre, me cuestionaba millones de veces acerca de mi elección. Yo, naturalmente, siempre había sido claro con ella. Mas ahora comprendía por completo las razones por las que mi madre me insistía que no me fijara en ella. 

-Tarde o temprano, hijo mío, quieras o no, terminara acabando con tus ilusiones

-Lo sé madre, mas estoy dispuesto a pasar por ello, incluso si con ello tuviera que morir por ella…

"…Morir por ella…". Era, efectivamente a lo que iba. Y estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiría de ello. Sin embargo, dichas las circunstancias, era un hecho que de verdad lo hacía. Giré mi cabeza para seguir con el trayecto y de alguna forma emancipar mi agonía. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al haber estado sopesando mi triste destino, que no me había percatado de aquel individuo.

Aquel muchacho, al que siempre había despreciado… estaba ahí. El no podría entender en la situación en la que me encontraba, eso era seguro. Y aunque a veces me habría gustado el haber mantenido una buena amistad con el, las rivalidades de nuestras casas nunca nos lo hubieran permitido, todo echado a andar desde el día en que Harry Potter había despreciado mi mano.

"¡Ya qué!, siquiera que sirva de compañía" pensé

-¿Qué hay Malfoy? Por que tan solo y de noche, ¿acaso no te quieren en tu casa? 

"la verdad, lo dudo, no hay quien me quiera en mi casa"

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-dije con un tono déspota y áspero que el mismo Potter cambió su tono sarcástico por otro más serio

-Valla Malfoy, ya veo que ni un amistoso saludo cambia tu carácter

"…Y tu que sabes, estúpido Potter…"

-Ve al grano, ¿qué es lo que quieres Potter?, por que si lo que quieres es que regrese a tu familia sangre mestiza a la vida, entonces tendré que aguantar tu fastidiosa compañía el resto de mi vida

-Cállate Malfoy porque estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser educado con un ser tan arrastrado como tu, y a decir verdad, me he enterado lo que le ha pasado e intento vengarme del maldito que la mató.

"Valla, siquiera tienes agallas…"

-¿…Y…?

-¿Y?...pues que pienso acompañarte a dondequiera que vallas, estoy totalmente seguro que vas a lo que pienso

-Mira Harry -le nombré, y hasta a mí me sorprendió hablarle por su nombre, hecho que dejó al pelinegro con los ojos abiertos- realmente no sabes lo que ha sucedido, así que en nombre de tus padres muertos, quédate aquí y no sigas tus malditos impulsos.

-Iré… quieras o no, no eres quién para darme órdenes, y si no quieres que valla contigo, en ese caso te seguiré hasta el último rincón de este lugar al que llamamos Tierra –Me retó con tono decidido

"Este de verdad es idiota"

-¡Claro!, ¿Cómo fue que no pensé en eso?-le respondí con un tono sarcástico temeroso- ¡Por Merlín!, ¡Piensa! ¿Acaso crees que no pensaría en esa posibilidad?-Dejé atónito a Potter, seguro estaría pensando en qué responderme…

-Hermione hubiera querido que te acompañara para vengar su muerte -Sentí un puño en el estómago al oír el nombre de mi esposa. Hermione… ¡¿Cómo es posible que tuviera que pasar por esto!?, ¿Cómo ella, teniendo un privilegiado cerebro y un razonamiento envidiable, había permitido que esto pasara?...Simplemente, hasta estos días no lograba comprenderla totalmente, y ese había sido error mío; definitivamente Potter había tocado una de mis fibras más sensibles de mí débil y rencoroso corazón. En ese instante recordé que desde que había salido de la mansión Malfoy, traía la carta arrugada en mi bolsillo de la túnica

-Tu no entiendes Potter…-Quedé pensativo

-¿No entender qué? -Me respondió con un tono tan lastimero que me dio vergüenza el pensar que Potter sintiera lástima de mí

-Además de estúpido, ególatra e impulsivo, resulta que además también eres un entrometido. ¡Valla Potter! Resulta que nunca vas a cambiar –respondí ásperamente en un inútil intento de que ese mestizo quitara su asquerosa cara de lástima, mas sin embargo, no funcionó

-¡Hey Malfoy!, entiendo como te sientes, recuerda que yo también la amaba…-Cambió su ceño por otro, el cual mostraba la agonía por la que el pelinegro estaba intentando sopesar 

"Siquiera no soy el único que se siente tan triste, pero aun así, el no comprenderá…"

-Déjame Potter, en vez de ayudarme, lo único que pasará es que te enfades y me odies más de lo que ya lo haces

-¿Y por que haría eso yo?

-Por que yo soy la causa de todo esto –murmure en el tono más suave y silencioso que pude encontrar, inútilmente ya que Potter lo había escuchado

-¿Tu eres la causa?...No entiendo

-¿¡No entiendes?! ¡Bah! es mejor que se quede esto así Potter, yo me largo, y por favor, no hagas el inútil intento de seguirme, por que no podrás conseguirlo.

Dicho esto, recogí mi moral del suelo, y con gran cansancio –que probablemente Potter notó- di unos pasos hasta que sentí la mano fuerte de Harry en mi huesudo hombro

-Escucha Malfoy, sé que durante estos años hemos tenido muchas diferencias, pero por favor, déjame acompañarte. Recuerda que yo también amaba a Hermione, y quizás te sea de ayuda tener a alguien con quién desahogarte. Quizás tú no lo necesites, pero yo si -Me miró con aquellos ojos que conocía tan bien y que los había visto regularmente. Los había visto en mí. Aquella mirada lastimera, melancólica, triste. Creo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y fue lo que me convenció, aunque después, esto fuera un problema para mí

-Está bien, pero espero que mantengas tu distancia por que no pretendo estar contigo ni un minuto –De nuevo le hablé con aquel tono malvado que yo sabía usar, incomparable al de alguien más. Me sorprendo cada vez mas al darme cuenta de lo bien que durante todos estos años he usado esta máscara.

Empecé a caminar. Estaba ansioso. Quería llegar a aquel lugar que tanto me desagradaba. Era el "Monumento a la traición a la sangre". Debía ir, y aunque tenía muchos motivos que me impedían ir –como los prejuicios que mi familia me había inculcado desde niño- era más fuerte mi fuerza de voluntad. 

-Disculpa Malfoy, pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? 

-Potter, no empieces de impertinente, ¿No te dice algo las palabras: "La Madriguera"? ¡Valla! ¡Qué nombre tan peculiar para el nido de las comadrejas!

-¿A La Madriguera?-respondió más atónito por el hecho de que íbamos a aquel sitio que por el hecho de haber satirizado a su familia traidora a la sangre favorita.

-¿Acaso eres sordo?

-No, solo que me extrañó de ti. Pensé que era el último sitio que visitarías mientras siguieras siendo un Malfoy

-Y yo pensé que te había dejado bastante claro que me molesta tu compañía y tu conversación estúpida –mencione altaneramente. En realidad no me importaba a estas alturas caerle bien al "chico que vivió", el "elegido", o cualquier otro apodo ridículo con el que lo identificaban. -Potter, toma tu escoba que volaremos hacia allá, no está tan lejos. 

Ambos subimos a nuestras escobas. Por un momento me sentí de nuevo vivo. Esa sensación de libertad, el frío noctámbulo, las estrellas, la luna, llenaban de euforia momentánea mi triste existencia. A mi criterio, por ver la cara de Potter, creo que no era el único que gozaba ese instante. Después de unos minutos pasados en nuestro transcurrido, llegamos. Potter no se imaginaba el asco que me daba entrar a aquel lugar nauseabundo

-¿Entramos?-pregunté con tono resignado

-Adelante-Dijo Harry, un poco emocionado. Supuse que era por el hecho que desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no los veía

Un poco temeroso por la escena que los Weasley obviamente iban a querer ser los protagonistas, dejé que Potter pasara por delante de mí. Sólo quería verlo a él e irme. Las cosas debían ser así.

-Harry, espera-le dije algo irritado, antes de que el pelinegro tocara la puerta y me vieran con la cara de asco que ya estaba acostumbrado ver

-¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Debo decirte algo antes de que entremos ahí –susurré algo inquieto y nervioso

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué prefieres no entrar?, Bueno créeme que ya me lo esperaba

-No seas imbécil Potter, es lógico que no se me apetezca entrar a esta pocilga.-remilgué- Lo que pasa es que Hermione antes de morir, dio a luz a mi hijo, Lucius

-¿¡Que?!...¿Hermione estaba embarazada?

-De nuevo sacando a relucir tu inteligencia sobrenatural. –Calle al imbécil de Potter con un dejo de sarcasmo –Es obvio que si tuvo un hijo mío, estaba embarazada.

-Diablos, cada vez me sorprendes más

-¡Escucha Potter antes de que esas comadrejas te oigan!-Calle al exaltado Potter y continué-bien, solo necesito que vallas por él. Hermione dijo que había tenido que dejar a Lucius con éstos.

-¿Por qué?... Sabía perfectamente que pudo haberlo dejado conmigo-murmuró para si el idiota de Potter 

"Ingenuo"-pensé

-Por lo impulsivo que eres Potter, ahora, entremos, entre mas rápido sea esto, mucho mejor

Ambos entramos, realmente me sentía incómodo, aunque todavía ninguno de los pelirrojos se había percatado de mi presencia

-¡Harry! ¡Querido! ¡Hace mucho que no sabíamos de ti! ¿En dónde te habías metido?-Lo había saludado la madre de todos los Weasley.

-Había estado haciendo algunas cosas para la Orden

-¿¡Qué hace él aquí?!-Me miró Ronald Weasley con asco. Yo, agradecido, le devolví el favor con una de mis favoritas: la mirada asesina

-Vengo por mi hijo Weasley, así que dámelo para poderme ir lo mas rápido de este lugar apestoso, no quiero que se le pequen las pulgas a mi hijo -dije, mirando despectivamente cada rincón de aquella casa (si es que se le podía llamar casa)

-No te lo daré. Hermione me ha dejado muy claro que no te lo entregue

-Dámelo Weasley, por las buenas o por las malas. No te conviene que los Mortifagos se enteren de esto. Al fin y al cabo, el que saldría perdiendo eres tú y tu asquerosa familia amiga de los impuros

-Hazlo Malfoy, te lo ruego-contesto retándome valerosamente el maldito cabeza de zanahoria- Te viniste a meter a la boca del basilisco al pensar en venir aquí. ¿Qué crees? Está lleno de media Orden del Fénix

-¡Como si pudiera tener siquiera un poco de miedo!, dame a mi hijo, y todo saldrá perfecto y sin heridas, claro… por ahora

-Ron, dale a su hijo, no te puedes negar

-¡Pero el imbécil quiere matarlo!-contesto desesperado pelirrojo "¡Qué ingenuo y estúpido es!" pensé. Atónito por lo que mis ojos veían, intente tallarme los ojos con los puños, mas las heridas causaban escozor sobre ellas, y solté un bufido. Molly Weasley se acercaba hacia mí con el pequeño Lucius en brazos.

-Ron, no te molestes, pero Lucius es hijo de Malfoy. Tenemos que dárselo. Escucha hijo, se que no me lo vas a creer, pero por ahora, en manos de su padre esta mas seguro que con nosotros. Recuerda que los Mortifagos y el Ministerio de Magia nos persiguen -dijo Molly sabiamente

-Esta bien madre, pero créeme que no me deja tan tranquilo…-dijo Ronald a su madre, furioso

Molly, una vez que Ronald se había salido, puso sobre mis manos a mi pequeño e indefenso hijo. Lo miré. Sus redondos y grandes ojos castaños se fijaron en los míos, y me regaló una sonrisa dejándome ver sus hoyuelos. Su pelo rubio hacia gran contraste con sus ojos. Simplemente era igual a su madre.

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley, agradezco su raciocinio

-Pues tampoco me dejas tan convencida de que te lleves a Lucius. El día que Hermione vino y lo dejó aquí nos rogó que no permitiéramos que te llevaras al niño, dijo que tú lo matarías

-Hermione sabe perfectamente que yo no haría algo de esa naturaleza

La Sra. Weasley se me miró con ojos de incrédula, dándose media vuelta, metiéndose a la cocina sin contestarme absolutamente nada, "¡que me importaba si esa manada de amigos de los impuros me creían o no, al fin, Lucius era mi hijo!"

Malditos Weasley. Era lo que mas odiaba de ellos y no era precisamente causado por los prejuicios que mis padres me habías enseñado. No, definitivamente no era eso. Era la maldita arrogancia de los Gryffindorianos Weasley, presumiendo heroicamente como habían sacrificado a sus hijos en cada una de las luchas en las que se vieron enfrentados "¿De qué se preocupan si parecen conejos?"-pensé astutamente y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios

Salí molesto de aquel lugar. "Por lo menos no me encontré a todo el clan Weasley". Iba a grandes zancadas hacia mi escoba. Estaba decidido. Pondría a mi hijo en manos de mi madre, y me iría a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione.

-¡Malfoy, no seas idiota!-gritó Potter detrás de mi

-Valla, hasta que no tratas de evitar mi cólera con uno de tus ridículos tratos amorosos-dije con ironía

-Los Weasley son una buena opción con los que puedes dejar a Lucius

-¡Ja! ¡Claro!, ¿y que mi hijo aprenda las ridículas tradiciones Weasley, como coleccionar cacharros muggles, vestir ropa usada, o lo peor, que lo dejen como tú? Definitivamente, no gracias… lo llevaré con mi madre, y de ahí me iré…

-¡Idiota! ¿No crees que tu hijo corra mas peligro en manos de tu madre?

-No, y si no te importa, yo soy su padre y soy el único que toma las decisiones sobre mi hijo

Camine altaneramente, intentando dejar al idiota de Potter con la conversación en la boca. ¿Qué le ocurría? Por el hecho de que hubiese amado a Hermione no le daba ningún derecho de tomar decisiones respecto mi hijo. Tomé mi escoba. Potter, previendo mis intenciones, me detuvo.

-Bien, dime, ¿por que hace rato me has dicho que Hermione ha muerto por tu culpa? 

-Por que así lo ha sido, y no te debo ninguna explicación

Voltee a verlo. El pelinegro se veía decidido. Más yo, hábilmente, sabía como evadir este tipo de situaciones

-Te enterarás en el momento debido, Potter

-¡Dímelo ahora mismo!-ordenó con voz alta. Más esto no altero ni por un poco la actitud serena y altanera que había adquirido.

-Olvídalo Potter. Yo no soy una de las muchas chicas que puedes convencer con "Favorcillos" o con tus encantos. Conmigo es inútil, es por eso que Hermione se quedó conmigo, además, no eres mi tipo –me burlé del colérico Potter giñándole un ojo. Dicho esto, subí a mi escoba con Lucius en brazos y dí una patada, despegando del césped. Enseguida, Potter hizo lo mismo.

-_Debo morir Draco, lo quieras o no.-dijo mirándome con sus dulces ojos empapados- Por favor no me hagas el sufrimiento mas duro. Júrame que Lucius estará a salvo, júrame que no te olvidarás de mi cuando me haya ido_

_-Sabes que no lo haría jamás -la miré enternecido por sus palabras. Lo sabía. Daría todo lo que hasta el momento tenía con tal de verla vital. Más yo, de la forma más dura que se puede encontrar, debía aprender la lección que el dinero, el poder y el prestigio no compraban la vida. _

_-Draco, ¿recuerdas como fue que murió Dumbledore?-Recordé. Inútilmente intente evitar su mirada, pero fue imposible. No quería hablar sobre ello, definitivamente no lo deseaba. No era el momento… ¿Por qué quería que recordara eso que me llenaba de vergüenza?_

_-Lo recuerdo, y no me enorgullezco de ello, pero ¿Qué viene eso al caso?_

_-Draco, quiero morir como él_

Sentía como una lágrima helada acariciaba mis mejillas, mis heridas. Y no eran de las heridas superficiales, eran las heridas del alma. "Recordar que mi padre decía que los Malfoy no lloramos por cursilerías". Aparentemente, era una persona dura, rencorosa, sin sentimientos, cobarde, egoísta, inmadura, o por lo menos ese era el concepto que tenía toda aquella persona que me conociera. Pero en realidad, era lo opuesto.

-Malfoy, ¿estas bien?... te veo algo meditativo

-Recordaba una conversación que había tenido con Hermione, pero en realidad no me gustaría hablar de ello –Era increíble que empezaba a sentir algo semejante a la confianza en Potter. Eso si, nunca llegaría a ser amistad. El orgullo y el honor para mi estaba ante todo, ahora que ella ya no vivía

-Bien, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos con tu madre, Malfoy?

-No mucho-respondí algo cortante. En realidad no estaba de humor

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando le advertí a Potter que descenderíamos en una colina algo lejana. El clima seguía igual de frío, con la diferencia que ahora lloviznaba. Si, había sido una irresponsabilidad sacar a Lucius de la casa de los Weasley con este clima, pero era una de mis prioridades dejar a mi hijo con mi madre, ella que desde la muerte de mi padre estaba solitaria, únicamente con la compañía de esos elfos chiflados que lo mas seguro es que la volvieran mas loca que lo que la soledad la dejaría. Tener a Lucius le caería bien.

-Es esa pequeña casa-le señale con el índice una casa verde olivo con decoraciones en oro, que a pesar del tiempo, estaban muy opacas y ya no brillaban como en su época lo habrían hecho. Mi madre había decidido quedarse en aquella casa debido a que en la Mansión Malfoy le traía demasiados recuerdos de mi padre.

Ambos descendimos hasta tocar suelo. Era probablemente de madrugada, los ojos me ardían de cansancio. Mas aún yo estaba de pie, con mi hijo en brazos y teniendo por compañía al grandioso Harry Potter. Voltee a ver a Potter. Al parecer el también estaba cansado.

-Hey Potter, descansemos hoy unas horas, hay todavía mucho por hacer y realmente me siento agotado –le dije a Potter. Al parecer estuvo de acuerdo ya que no renegó ni un poco.

Miré el cielo estrellado. Me transmitió tranquilidad. Era como ver a Hermione de nuevo

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que quieres morir como Dumbledore?-dije, algo confundido con lo que acababa de oír de los labios de Hermione -¿estas enterada realmente como sucedió?_

_-Si, recuerdo que Voldemort te había encargado que mataras a Dumbledore, como castigo del error de tu padre_

_-¿Entonces quieres que yo te mate como a él? Te recuerdo que no tuve las agallas para hacerlo…-dije, sin entender del todo lo que Hermione me quería decir_

_-Quiero morir por las circunstancias en las que Dumbledore murió. Dumbledore había quedado hechizado cuando intentó deshacerse de un horrcrux. Él le pidió a Snape que le hiciera un favor, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su té paulatinamente_

_-No Hermione, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero, no soy el indicado..._

_-Dime… ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Claro que recuerdo perfectamente. Dumbledore le pidió a Snape que lo matara para protegerme a mi, y para morir con decencia… pero yo… no puedo Hermione, no puedo hacerlo…_

_-Malfoy…no quiero que cuando el hechizo se valla desarrollando en mi tu veas el proceso… ¡NO QUIERO! -grito-...quiero…yo…quiero morir con decencia… quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo de mi, no uno donde estoy en plena agonía…por favor Draco… te lo ruego…-terminó algo alterada_

_-Yo…no quiero… estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo que sea por ti Hermione, pero te lo ruego, no me pidas que haga esto por ti- Finalizó. Draco Malfoy nunca le había rogado a nadie, mas ese día, le rogué a ella, a mi Hermione_

_-Draco, quiero que tú me mates-Hermione me miró seriamente a los ojos. Sus ojos castaños, transmitían tristeza, pero seguridad en la decisión que acababa de tomar. De pensar que en poco tiempo no volvería a ver esa mirada tan persuasiva_

-Bien, llegamos- le dije a Potter. Este se acercó a mí y se puso aún lado de mi costado. Susurre un hechizo y la reja se abrió. Caminamos por el sendero que daba hacia la pequeña casa. Mi madre se asomó por una de las ventanas de la casa. Enseguida apareció en la puerta principal. Me estremecí al verla de nuevo. Por lo menos había bajado diez kilos, era un esqueleto andante. Se le veía más pálida que de lo costumbre. 

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Haz traído al pequeño Lucius!... ¡no sabes que locura acabas de hacer!

-Madre, no exageres, lo he traído por que no quería que estuviese mas con esos Weasley

-¡¿Estaba con esos mugrosos?! ¿En que pensaba tu "mujer"?-dijo algo molesta mi madre, arrancando a Lucius de mis brazos. "Milagro que Potter se mantiene callado" Pensé

-¿Mugrosos? Que yo sepa se bañan todos los días…-Se bufó Potter de mi madre, mas yo lo calle 

-Cállate Potter, de mi podrías llegar a mofarte, pero de mi madre nunca, así que si pretendes seguir con vida, será mejor que te calles

-Ok, Ok… no te enojes, bien si ya ha acabado la reunión familiar, creo que ya es hora de irnos 

-Valla Potter, si sigues ironizando tanto, serás una copia barata de mi-Ahora fue mi turno de mofarme del idiota -Bien, vámonos…Madre, en caso de que no regrese, dile a Lucius lo mucho que lo amamos Hermione y yo, o lo que discutimos la vez pasada, lo que suceda primero….- Tartamudeé.

-Bien, vámonos 

Esa brisa helada invernal, típica de la temporada, era terriblemente fría. Los arboles, quejándose de aquel viento, sacudían tercamente sus ramas. La noche empezaba a desfallecer, era la hora en que el sol empezase a salir, mas aún la luz no era muy clara, debido a lo nublado que estaba el cielo. Los silbidos de los pájaros se oían tenuemente a lo lejos de la nueva casa de la madre de Malfoy. Los dos chicos, que por lo menos debían de contar con unos 20 años, iban caminando, en contra de la dirección de aquella casilla. Draco contra su voluntad se iba, mas Harry se le podía ver algo inquieto.

-Hey Potter, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, ¿De aquí en cuando a un Malfoy le interesa lo que me sucede?-dijo algo molesto Harry

-Desde el momento en que tú ser se pegó al mío. Ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa Potter?

-Pues, que me pongo a pensar en tu hijo…-dijo Harry, deteniéndose

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

-Pues, imagina que tu no regresaras, el viviría semejante a mi, sin conocer a sus padres porque se sacrificaron por él…-dijo esto con demasiado sentimiento que Draco lo notó, sin embargo, este hizo lo posible por no caer en el sentimentalismo

-Hay Potter, deja de ser tan sensible. ¿Porqué piensas que mi hijo vivirá semejante a ti, si al mío no lo he dejado con unos asquerosos muggles?, ¡Por favor Potter!, se realista, además, volveré para estar con él…-Estas últimas palabras las dijo sin pensar, por lo que se quedo recapacitando lo que acababa de decir

-Bien, señor "Todo lo puedo" ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Dijo Harry, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-A mi casa –respondió Draco, ahora el sentimentalista era él. Esa casa le traía muy malos recuerdos

-¿A tu casa? No le veo la razón…

-Necesito ir allá por que necesito leer la carta que me dio Hermione, y por que debo confesarte algo, algo que me perturba desde que murió Hermione…

-Pues, ¡dímelo de una buena vez!

-Hey Potter, no seas idiota, no es el momento ni el lugar, bien, nos apareceremos allá a la cuenta de tres…uno…dos… ¡tres!

De repente, ambos magos sintieron esa típica sensación de entrar por un tubo de goma, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a ello. En el momento en el que abrieron los ojos, supieron que habían llegado a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Entra Potter, antes de que me arrepienta-le abrió el portón de su gran mansión a Potter "¡¿Quién lo iba a decir?!"-Pensó

Dicho esto, Harry entró al enorme y bellísimo jardín que decoraba estupendamente la mansión Malfoy. Draco conjuro unos hechizos y las cadenas se volvieron a anudar entre la reja. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la entrada principal, cuando Draco miró algo que era fuera de lo común. Los elfos habían construido alrededor de la tumba de Hermione una estatua de ella tomando de la mano a los elfos, debajo de ella decía: "Gracias, Ama Malfoy, por haber fundado la P.E.D.D.O., la querremos siempre". Al ver esto, ocurrieron dos impresiones diferentes; por un lado, a Harry le dio gracia, debido a que recordó cómo Hermione se empeñaba todas las noches en la sala común tejiendo miles de corros a los elfos con tal de que fueran libres; por el otro lado, a Draco le dio un golpe de rabia, "¿Cómo es posible que estos infames elfos se hallan atrevido a poner semejante estatua –que les ha quedado horrenda, por cierto- encima de la tumba de mi esposa?"-pensó

-Twenie… ¡TWENIE!..-llamó furioso a uno de los elfos de aquella casa

-¡Amo Malfoy! ¡Qué bien que regresa! Estábamos muy preocupados por usted, diga, joven amo ¿En que puedo servirle? 

-¡¿Qué significa esta ridiculez!?- le reclamó al pobre elfo, sin embargo, Harry intervino

-¡Hey Draco! Tranquilízate, recuerda que Hermione quería que los elfos fuesen libres, por lo que ella les tenía gran afecto, no se me hace raro que los elfos quisieran homenajearla con esta estatua…

-Lo sé, lo sé, y aunque siempre le reproché que tratara como magos a esos mugrosos elfos, no estoy de acuerdo que hagan sus ridiculeces absurdas aquí, si quieren homenajear a Hermione, que se lleven esa porquería de aquí, bien Potter, entremos, antes de que me arrepienta en dejar esa cosa…

Ambos chicos entraron, junto el elfo, que se iba a hurtadillas, hasta que Malfoy le volvió a hablar

-Twenie, por favor trae algo de comer para Potter y para mí, y diles a los demás elfos que nos preparen dos habitaciones

-¿El joven amo Malfoy va a querer que le preparemos su antigua habitación?

-¿¡te estas burlando de mi?! Es obvio que no, anda vete ya

Ya que el elfo se había retirado de la sala, Draco tomo una de las botellas de licor que tenía sobre una pequeña mesita, y se sirvió en un vaso algo oscuro que tenía un brillo extraño

-¡Hey Potter! Ven a sentarte… ¿Quieres algo de beber?, Hay whisky de fuego, cervezas de mantequilla, un Martini helado…

-Lo que quiero, Malfoy, es que me expliques todo

-Vamos no empieces con eso, ahora que te empezaba a tolerar aun más…

-Por favor Malfoy, dímelo ahora, si es que quieres que continúe aquí

-Pues ni que te estuviera rogando que continúes aquí, nadie te tiene por la fuerza… y menos a ti, sangre mestiza

Harry tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás de piel de dragón, se le veía algo molesto. Draco le ofreció un vaso con whisky.

-Bien Potter, ya que insistes, todo comenzó así…


End file.
